


绅士的品格

by alei23



Category: Little Favour (2013), The Voorman Problem (2011)
Genre: BCMF - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alei23/pseuds/alei23
Summary: 心理医生被上帝捉弄，暂时变成双性，而他的退役士兵男友得到通知来监狱看他。





	绅士的品格

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_whale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blue_whale).



> BCMF角色拉郎；填梗，原梗来自蓝鲸老师，这篇文章送给她ww  
> pwp，双性，产乳，慎入，小心踩雷。  
> 一切ooc都属于我。

Wallace急匆匆推开门，一眼看见角落里发抖的Williams，那副黑框眼镜早在脚边碎裂，黑西装外套也被丢在一旁；他心爱的医生此时面色潮红，呼吸急促，平时睿智狡黠的蓝眼睛蒙着一层水雾，失神地看着天花板。  
Wallace呼吸一窒，冲到他身旁用尽可能温柔的语调安抚：“嘿，没事了。我来了。看着我。现在。”  
Williams终于把眼神聚焦在他身上，仔细而焦急地打量着，似乎在核对每一个细节，Wallace耐心等着，直到Williams真真正正认出他，颤抖地扑进他的怀里。  
“到底发生什么事了？”Wallace摸着他的头发，“你不是来看病人吗？”  
Williams无助地仰起头，带着哭腔问：“比利时还在吗？”  
“当然……那儿怎么了？”  
“那我是谁？”  
“你是Williams啊。”Wallace一头雾水，“听我说，你最近经常来这儿看一位病人，今天狱长忽然通知我，那病人不见了，而你整个人都……变得失控，也不肯让人检查。”  
Williams 瑟缩了一下，身上的约束衣紧紧捆绑着他，却无法保护他，脑海里那恶魔的声音又在回响，胃里一阵翻搅。他像岸边一尾濒死的鱼，徒劳地张开嘴但只是在加剧痛苦：“他是魔鬼。他把我也……变成怪物。”  
Wallace揣测那病人应该是反过来干预了Williams，前几天Williams就很烦躁，早知道就该阻止他接下这样古怪的差事。  
“但你之前还说他是上帝？无论如何，没事了，Williams。我带你回家，好吗？都会好的。”Wallace边说边解开约束衣，失去支撑的Williams一下歪倒在他怀里，却依然呜呜咽咽地摇头。  
Williams 一向整洁干净的衬衫因为之前的挣扎变得破破烂烂，身体隔着两层布料紧贴着他，汗津津的，几乎把他的白背心也弄湿了。  
Wallace忽然觉得很不对劲，他想拉开点距离看看，Williams却抱紧他，哭腔更浓。Wallace担心他哪里受伤流血，只好挣开他的手，急躁地撕扯开他的衬衫，然而看到的一幕完全出乎意料：

Williams的乳头不自然地肿胀着，奶水已经溢出不少，沾染在胸膛上，打湿了前襟。Wallace深吸了一口气，小心翼翼地褪下他的西裤和底裤，分身并没有什么异样，然而不知何时多出了下面的雌穴，细嫩光滑的阴唇简直让他移不开眼。  
Williams 喉咙里发出一声呜咽，绝望地闭上眼睛。  
Wallace一时不知该说什么，这一切那么荒谬可是又真真切切浮现在眼前，他几乎要相信所谓上帝魔鬼那套谵语了。  
Williams平时是那么体面优雅的一位绅士，这点曾让他自惭形秽，惴惴不安。可是现在，他们在某个意义上是平等的——这当然不是说他乐于见到这一切，他深爱并发誓永远忠诚于这个拯救过他的善良灵魂，如果可以他会用尽一切办法来避免他的爱侣遭受任何折磨——但他只是经常幻想Williams会抛开那些所谓绅士的繁文缛节，坦诚甚至自豪地与他体验一切欢愉。那样是堕落的吗？他不知道，但他只想同对方一起坠入无人管束的极乐梦境里，他多希望Williams也会喜欢那些。

一声压抑至极却因此显得怪异的呻吟将他拉回现实。他屏住呼吸，天知道Williams现在这个样子有多诱人——随着急促呼吸起伏的胸口、胀得发红的乳首、无意识微张的嘴巴、眼角滑落的泪水、断断续续像受伤小动物一样隐忍的呜咽声——他的保护欲简直要蹦出心口。  
他咽了咽口水，想先替对方穿好衣服，但Williams下意识挣扎着，他系扣子的手蹭到胸前的敏感区——他发誓他并非有意——可Williams的身体比平时敏感了不止十倍，于是猛地绷直身体，一口咬上他的肩膀。他不知所措地怔住了，指尖还沾着乳白色的汁水，他瞥见对方的分身已经挺立，呼吸也跟着粗重起来：“你……”  
羞耻感和亟待满足的欲望几乎要把Williams撕成两半，他狠狠咬着下唇，头不受控制地后仰，泪水一连串地掉落，整个人马上就要碎掉一般，却不肯承认自己的需要；Wallace只好扶起Williams的后颈，低头吻住他，温柔但坚决地撬开他的唇瓣，让可怜的下唇连同牙关一起得到放松。Williams松了口气，可是下一秒Wallace低下身子，舌尖离开他的口腔，转而灵巧地舔舐着红肿的乳首，Williams被折磨得几乎受不住，他闷哼了一声，灵魂和身体都在疯狂叫嚣着想要对方，但是他又不确定对方能否接受他现在这幅样子，只好含着眼泪战战兢兢地望向Wallace，而Wallace心有感应般抬起头，深邃的野狼一样的蓝绿色瞳孔里只能找到疼惜与爱意。像是怕惊扰到他似的，Wallace伸手轻轻蹭蹭他发烫的侧脸：“别怕。”  
Williams终于放下心来，用破碎的颤音语无伦次地恳求着：“救我……别……快点……”  
“快点干什么？”Wallace忽然起了坏心眼，逼迫绅士背德这种罪恶行径让他获得别样的快感，“你说清楚我才能帮你。”  
“快点操我……求你……唔……难受……”  
Wallace不敢再逗弄他，利落地解开自己的皮带，随即分开他的两腿，小心地探入雌穴，过于丰盈的汁水节省了润滑的步骤，分身刚一进入，娇嫩的肉穴就立刻将其裹紧，紧致温暖的包围感又奇异又舒服；Wallace不敢探得太深，Williams却呜咽着把腿缠上他的腰，挺身吞进更多。Wallace低下头爱怜地亲了亲对方的唇，抱起Williams走向屋子里唯一一张平时给犯人用的床。他小心地把爱人向上托了托，轻微的摩擦仍然狠狠刺激到Williams，异物的入侵感和被充实的安全感重叠在一起，他的手指插进Wallace的卷发里，下意识地收紧。  
“好点了吗？”Wallace终于把他们两个都弄到床上，擦掉Williams前额的汗水，他的头发已经湿了，看起来虚弱不堪，这让Wallace有点担心。  
Williams 点点头，放下顾虑，眼底的欲望比刚才更甚，双手主动搂住他的脖子，可怜巴巴像等待奖赏的小狗。  
Wallace眼神暗了暗：“我不想伤到你……”  
Williams却吃力地仰起头，毫无章法地啃咬他的脖子，Wallace脑子里的弦终于绷断，他猛地压住乱动的Williams，扯掉他的衬衣，连同自己的夹克一起丢到地上。他用残存的理智收着力道慢慢挤入更深处，Williams却不满地挺起腰迎合着，好像还嫌不够。  
Wallace无奈地笑笑，一只手捏捏他的脸，一只手继续搓揉着前胸，乳液蜿蜒地流淌到小腹。Williams的分身依然挺着，Wallace只好帮他撸动几回，Williams紧皱的眉头这才松开，却依然咬着下唇不做声。  
Wallace的嘴唇擦过他的脸，舔着眼泪，“没什么丢人的Williams，我爱你。叫出来。”  
Williams 装作没有听见，于是Wallace嘬弄着乳头，大力吮吸甘甜的乳汁，同时下身猛地加快抽插——一声痛呼终于从Williams的嘴边泄出，双重刺激让他意识都有些涣散。  
“Good boy.”Wallace含了一口乳汁，捧起Williams的头，一股脑渡进他微张的嘴里，“你爱我吗？”  
“呜呃……” Williams瞪大眼睛，来不及反应就咽了进去。他不安地扭动身体，结果只是呛到自己，他弓起腰咳着，却不小心使得内穴的异物插得更深，黏腻的汁液沿着大腿内侧滑落，一股战栗感传遍全身；他意识模糊地松开手，Wallace及时捞起他，吮吸的力道却随着身下的力道一同越来越大，乳白色液体源源不断地被吞吐进他的口腔，他麻木地张开嘴，眼前整个世界颠倒错乱，崩塌的碎片纷纷毫不留情地砸向他让他头晕目眩，他惶恐地向虚空伸出手而有人握住他。是了，只有Wallace会抓住他，只有那个不可思议的士兵如古希腊的神祇般恒久地在那里。而此时此刻，他就在自己的身体里，用恰到好处的疼痛昭示着他们的联结——再多一分他就会碎开，再少一分他又会被掩埋在之前的废墟里——他在这连续不断的刺激里飞升又坠落，但他知道Wallace始终牢牢护紧他，庇佑他，在最深切的绝望里托举着他。终于抓到一个空隙，他恍惚中听见自己抽噎着回应了什么，可是他听不清楚。

Wallams身形一顿，更加奋力搅动并顶到宫穴柔软的最深处，随即奖赏似的射了进去，滚烫的精华洒落在潮湿的内里。Williams浑身抽搐，兴奋地呻吟出声，脚趾蜷起又伸开，脑海里一浪接一浪的高潮冲刷着他，让他浸没在灭顶的快感中。终于他翻着眼睛瘫在Wallace怀里，还没下咽完全的乳液顺着嘴角不成体统地流泻下来，濡湿了下巴，滴落在锁骨上。

他迟钝地意识到，Wallace在不停亲着他，唾液与他嘴里的甜液暧昧地纠缠在一起。他感觉小腹鼓鼓的，双腿也不停打颤，上帝啊他从没想到自己会如此浪荡。Wallace慢慢退了出去，带出不少液体洒在床单上，他又立刻被寒冷的空气与恐慌感侵袭。这还不够，像食髓知味似的，他需要Wallace继续撕裂他，捅穿他，填满他，修补他——他需要以此证明，不管他变成什么样子，Wallace都像爱那个小小的心理医生一样爱着他。  
“Wallace……拜托……还想……”  
Wallace叹了口气，他最后总是要听他的。他有些赌气地直接把Williams 翻了过去，不同于前面，后穴还有些发干。于是Wallace伸手去蘸Williams 的乳汁，再把手指插进去。  
“唔……”Williams 羞耻得说不出话来，想伸手去阻止，但他已经快要脱力，只是靠欲望强撑着。  
“知道害羞了？”Wallace狠狠捏了一把，奶水随着William的呜咽喷射在他的手上；扩张了几次后，他一次性挺入后穴，Williams 疼得蜷起身体，Wallace抓住他的肩膀，把他向后拉了拉，捅进甬道更深处，来回碾压那些敏感点。  
疼痛很快被快感取代，Williams疲惫又满足地配合着，Wallace一边来回冲撞着开发他身体的极限，一边用粗糙的手掌抚摸他光洁的后背和翘起的臀瓣——这又引起他新一轮的颤抖和呻吟——前面的分身也不由自主地跟着再次达到高潮，同时后穴又被注入大量滚烫的白浊，他身如抖筛，眼前一阵阵发黑，而在陷入昏迷之前——始作俑者趴到他耳边带着笑意低语：“现在够了吗？”

Wallace又发狠似的射了几次——总得让他记住以后不要乱接什么奇怪的病人——才肯大发慈悲地把已经不省人事的Williams 抱起来。  
Williams整个人各种意义上被填得满满的。他的头无力地垂到一边，睫毛被眼泪黏成一缕一缕，汗水混着涎液沾在嘴边，前胸和小腹都湿漉漉的，满是被爱抚过的痕迹；身体像浸过水的布娃娃，柔软而沉重，还在时不时打颤。他毫无保留地暴露在Wallace面前，失去意识后面容反倒平静又无辜，如同献祭的圣子。Wallace突然有点明白那魔鬼为什么会选中Williams了，但他绝不会再给他机会。他无限爱怜地捧起他的脸，亲了亲他湿乎乎的嘴角，伸手捡起那件可怜的西装外套盖在他身上，然后把他整个人都护在怀里，去听他逐渐平稳的心跳声。Wallace在他耳边用令人安心的男低音说着些军队里的奇闻八卦，等着他恢复神智。

不知道过了多久，Williams眼皮抖动着，最后不情愿地睁开眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，也许是在回忆刚才的事，可疑的绯红色一直蔓延到耳尖，显然还没完全清醒，梦呓似的叫着Wallace的名字。  
Wallace心下一动，亲亲Williams的鼻尖：“我在这儿。”  
他抱着对方换了个更舒服点的姿势一起躺下，William皱着眉头把那件外套抖落，钻到他怀里。他勾起唇角，轻轻按摩着Williams瘫软的身体继续安抚他。一直揉到鼓胀的小腹，外面还沾着些许浊液，而里面——Wallace抬眼看向Williams，如果是平时，一本正经的好医生一定羞愤欲死，可是此时Williams 只是下意识地用头发蹭着Wallace的肩膀，含含糊糊地叫他别再乱动。  
“我们得清理干净。”Wallace耐心地回应。  
“没关系……就再睡一会儿。”Williams 不会承认那怪异的饱胀感令他安心，只是把头埋在对方颈窝，“我又不会生孩子。”  
好吧，Wallace伸出手臂搂紧他。反正上帝也好魔鬼也好，都阻止不了他们在一起。  
再说不管变成什么样子都是他最喜欢的Williams，而Williams总是对的。


End file.
